


Tie-Breaker

by Jinko



Series: Malec Week 2016 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Week 2016, family day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re Magnus Bane,” he said and it clearly wasn’t a question. “The sexy warlock.”</p><p>Again, not a question, and Magnus couldn’t help but choke on a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie-Breaker

It wasn’t as if Magnus knew every Shadowhunter that frequented the Institute, but when he found himself cornered in some hallway that led towards Alec’s bedroom by a small child half his size, he was surprised. 

He’d never seen the young boy before, while the boy looked like he knew all there was to know about Magnus. 

There was something so endearingly familiar in the way the boy looked at him.

“You’re Magnus Bane,” he said and it clearly wasn’t a question. “The sexy warlock.”

Again, not a question, and Magnus couldn’t help but choke on a laugh.

“I’m…”

“I’m Max.” The boy held his hand out to shake it like he was twenty years older than he really was. That, too, was oddly endearing. Magnus reached out to shake his hand, completely planning on humouring the child, when a saw a most-familiar eye-roll. “Max  _Lightwood_.”

The pieces clicked into place in Magnus’ head. Of course. Max. He’d heard his fair share about the boy. When Alec was truly relaxed, Max was one of his most favourite conversation topics. Alec was beyond fond of him.

So he shook Max’s hand.

“I like your nail polish,” Max said, looking at their joined hands. Magnus had gone for a sky blue that day. “Mom would never let me wear any of Izzy’s.”

“Say the word and I can magic you up a coat or two.” He pulled his hand away to twirl a puff of blue magic in his palm to show off. Max’s face lit up. 

He’d always been excellent with kids, but bonding with Alec’s Max was a high priority for Magnus. He had the approval of two of Alec’s family members and the disapproval of two more; Max would be the tie breaker.

“Can you make sure Mom will never find out?” 

“It’ll be our little secret.”

Max’s eyes narrowed then. “A secret that you’ll share with Alec? Because it’ll make him happy if he knew that you made me happy.”

So he knew about him and Alec.

“I do enjoy making your brother happy.”

“Because you’re his boyfriend?” 

They hadn’t gotten to the point where they’d discussed titles. It had been hard enough to go on a single date with Alec following Jace’s disappearance. There hadn’t been the time for a relationship-defining conversation. 

But that really wasn’t something he figured a child would understand. 

“I hope to be his boyfriend,” he said instead and Max cocked his head to the side, like he was considering Magnus’ words, before he nodded. 

“Okay.” 

“Are you alright with me being Alec’s boyfriend?”

Max scrunched his tiny face up. “Mom isn’t. Dad’s confused by it. Izzy thinks you’re awesome.” He sighed, almost as if he was burdened with the largest debts in the world. “I’ve never seen Alec so happy and if it’s you that’s making him happy, then I’m alright with you being his boyfriend. I don’t get why Mom and Dad aren’t okay. I mean, I get that you’re a Downworlder, but so’s Meliorn, so maybe it’s because you’re a guy, but that makes no sense.” He started to pace while rubbing at his head and all Magnus could see was a fat yellow bear in a red shirt saying to himself, ‘ _think, think think_ ’. “If you make him this happy, it’s gotta be alright, right?” 

“Exactly,” Magnus agreed, beaming at the thought that Alec was at his happiest because of him. 

“Okay,” Max repeated and stopped on the spot, holding his hands out for Magnus. “I’d like the blue, please.”

Magnus grinned and crouched in front of him. “Excellent choice, Max.” He waved his hands over Max’s fingers, making it look like it was raining down blue polish, which then settled over Max’s nails and dried. “Perfect.”

Max pulled his hands back to admire Magnus’ work and Magnus couldn’t help but admire the smile it put on the boy’s face. He was an adorable little thing, Magnus could see why Alec was so taken by him. 

“Thanks.”

“It’s not a problem.” 

Max spent a moment more looking at his nails before he looked back up at Magnus. “Izzy was the one who called you sexy, by the way.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I heard Mom and Dad and Alec talking about you and she told me what happened at the wedding and who you are. Are you really a thousand years old?” 

Magnus laughed at that. “Not really, but that’ll be another secret between us, alright?”

“Us and Alec?”

Thinking about it, Magnus had no idea how old Alec figured he was. That was another conversation they’d yet to have. “Just us, please.”

Max just shrugged. “Okay.” He puffed up then. “So you’re not gonna hurt Alec? Because Mom and Dad seem to think you will.”

Magnus sighed. “I would rather die than hurt your brother.” His eyes shot up when he heard the footsteps of someone approaching and met Alec’s eyes when he turned the corner to enter the hallway Magnus and Max were in. Alec paused before he leant against the wall to watch them and Magnus’ lips quirked up into a smile as he returned his gaze to Max to speak to him honestly. “You know how Alec is happier than he’s ever been?” Max nodded his head. “Well, I’m the happiest I’ve been for hundreds of years because of Alec, so you don’t have to worry for a moment that I’ll hurt him, because I won’t. Not ever.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. And you know that warlocks can’t break their promises, right?” 

Max scoffed in time with Alec, because he really was a cynical, miniaturised version of his big brother. “Warlocks can break their promises.”

“It was worth a try,” Magnus sighed dramatically and straightened up to be at eye-level with Alec. “Hello, love.” 

“Hey,” Alec said and pushed himself off the wall to come in closer. He barely spared Max a glance as he reached over to cup Magnus’ jaw and press a quick kiss to his lips in a greeting. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought you might like to have a lunch date with me.”

Alec dropped a hand to Max’s shoulder. “I’m on Max duty for the day.” 

Max perked up. 

“Wonderful. He can join us. How do you feel about frozen yoghurt, Max?” 

“Nail polish  _ and _ frozen yoghurt?” Max grinned and Magnus watched Alec notice the polish the boy was talking about, but anything he said was cut off by Max yanking on his shirt tails. “Please never break up with him. He’s awesome.”

Alec huffed out a laugh before gently urging Max towards the bedrooms. “Go grab a jacket then,” he said and turned to Magnus once Max was tearing down the hallway. “You’re dealing with his sugar high.”

“I look forward to it,” Magnus smiled sweetly and leant in for another kiss, which Alec gave in to easily. 

“How come I feel like he somehow got a playmate when I was meant to get a boyfriend?” 

Magnus felt his heart leap at the title, so he kissed Alec again, that time a little deeper, a little filthier, which turned into something far more chaste when they heard the thundering of small feet returning. 

Magnus wasn’t one to think too far into the future, particularly where mortals were involved, but he felt like it was great practice for when they had kids of their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly cannot wait until Magnus meets Max in the show.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://jinkohamilton.tumblr.com)


End file.
